The little girl
by Azurame Neve
Summary: This is a horror story at Namimori . People are dying and why are they dying ? There is this girl singing a song , who or what is she ? Why did she want to do this ? There is a lot of blood , no arcobaleno curse , no TYL , have Mafia , maybe OOC and there is OCs .
1. The beginning with deaths

Neve : Hello , everyone ! This is a new fan fiction ! I do not own KHR . Be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar . There is no zombie , there's first generation and tenth generation , no arcobaleno curse , no TYL , have MAFIA , maybe have OOC and there's OC as I said again . Enjoy ~ .

**Chapter 01 - The beginning with deaths **

It all started yesterday . It was a fine day after a special annual year event , Giotto was waiting for G , his right-hand man to buy some stuff for him with his rain guardian , Asari Ugetsu to the nearby market and never came back for 3 hours . When Giotto decide to find them , he heard Lampo screaming . Giotto , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Reborn and Bianchi rush to where Lampo is . For your information , Lambo , I-pin , Fuuta , Nana went to travel with Iemitsu to Italy first then Paris then London , but currently at Paris , so they won't get involved . When they arrived at the hallway where Lampo screamed , they saw Lampo standing there trembling .

" w-what's w-wrong ... " Giotto said while walking informs to see , but soon he didn't continue . Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Reborn and Bianchi was curious so they went forward to see . Guess what they saw ~ there's blood at the ground , two faces were recognised , they are G and Asari . Their faces were both shocked and scared . G's legs were twisted to different angles , his right hand were ripped off harshly . Both of Asari's hand were ripped off harshly while the upper and bottom part of his body separated by a knife or by force . Internal organs were found there separated from their their owners - G and Asari . The scene was awful .

" C-call the ambu- no call the police ! This is obviously a murderer case . " Giotto said who have recovered from the shock .

" W-what ? A-ah , y-yes ! " Tsuna shutters and called the police .

the police investigate but found nothing , no weapon no figure print , but they have proven that G and Asari died because too much blood lost .

\- the present today -

" it was horrible , yesterday ! I h-hope that it w-wouldn't happen a-ag.. " Tsuna was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him while walking out of the house and suddenly stopped talking and walking .

" w-what's w-wrong ... " Gokudera scared and worried about his juudaime and went in front of Tsuna to see another scene . The person is Chrome Dokuro . Her hair was not tied in a pineapple style , it was but long tied in a bun . Her eyes were blank with despair and she was lying on the bloody ground . Her arms are about 2 meter away from her , her legs is still contact with hers but it looks like broken and another touch it looks like it is going to be separate her body . Her body was like a car had ran over her many times with her face the only complete unharmed part .

" I'm g-gonna c-call the a-ambulance , s-she might be alive ! " Yamamoto said and taking his phone out .

" N-no , s-she had died an hour ago . " Gokudera went to check on Chrome and gave a conclusion .

" W-what ? W-who ... w-who c-could have d-done this ? " Kyoko said from behind Tsuna . She was finding Chrome who didn't show up for the party with her , Hana and Haru .

" K-Kyoko-chan ! " Tsuna was surprised by Kyoko and another scream was heard .

" It's H-Haru's ! It came from behind the house ! " Kyoko said trembling and Tsuna stay with her to stop her from crying while Yamamoto stay for the police to arrive and Gokudera went to Haru .

Once Gokudera arrived at behind the house , he saw Haru shocked , trembling and kneeing on the floor . Gokudera turned to see and he saw a raven haired prefect , yes , it's the Hibari who died , PS : sorry and don't hate me ! Lots of blood is around him . He's hands and legs are fine but his internal organs like his heart , kidney , liver , intestine are ripped from his body and is around his body plus making a hole at his stomach .

" W-what ? E-even the s-skylark d-died ?! " Gokudera shutters and shocked but called the police .

' everyone's gonna die ~ everyone's gonna die ~~ ' a little girl singing was heard by Tsuna , Gukudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Haru , Kyoko , Giotto , Lampo , Daemon , Alaude , the Varia's , Bianchi , Reborn , and the other arcobaleno's that are still at Japan - Lal Mirch , Skull , Colonello , Mammon and Verde .

" w-what i-is t-that ?! w-where did the s-inging came from ?! " Tsuna said scared while Haru and Kyoko trembling .

" w-what's wrong ? Kyoko ? " Hana asked her as she saw her best trembles more after she met Chrome's dead body .

" c-can't y-you hear t-that ? H-Hana ? " Kyoko asked her calm friend .

" w-what ? Hear what ? I think you are thinking too much , Kyoko . " Hana asked her best friend as she can't hear anything .

" m-maybe y-your right , H-Hana ." Kyoko said with a face smile

' this is a game ~ find me or die ~ find me or die ~ one by one ~~~~ ' the little girl sing again . Tsuna and the others were shocked but there is another line they didn't hear , it is - ' especially your big brother ~ orange hair onee-san ~ '

" n-no , t-this can't ... I m-must find onii-chan ! " Kyoko said in horror face and rushing to find her brother at her house and everyone followed her .

At the Sasagawa household , Kyoko opened the house to see if she find her brother .

" onii-chan , you there ?! onii-ch-han ...N-Noooooooooooo ! Onii-chan !. " Kyoko shouted while running to his room and knee down on the floor keep on saying ' onii-chan ' . Everyone soon reacted and went to see her . And yet they found a new dead body . Yes , he is Sasagawa Ryohei , the older brother of Kyoko . He's face had the same horror and scared . He's neck is tied on the ceiling with no more struggling and his eyes , nose , ears were tripping blood on the floor .

" n-no ... w-why did t-this happen to onii-chan ... " Kyoko said while crying while her best friends , Haru and Hana try to stop her crying her .

" i-it's gonna be o-kay ! keep c-calm , Kyoko ! " Hana said to her best friend .

" yeah , i-i agree with Hana ! " Haru said

" call the police ! " Tsuna said to Yamamoto who quickly called the police .

Neve : Well , that's for now ! Thank you for reading .


	2. The forest mansion

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before i start the new chapter i would like to say if you don't like blood then don't read and :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - thank you !**_

Neve : please be aware of wrong spelling and wrong grammar . Enjoy ~~ * from smiles go to smirk * Oh , I forget ! Don't be afraid to image the deaths ne ~ I love blo-... I'm sorry , I got to my bloody side ... Hahaha... Still please enjoy , that's if you like blood , we could be friends ! * smiles * Oh , just in case if you don't know the first generation will be the tenth generation's brothers .

_**Chapter 02 - The forest mansion **_

" w-who could have done that ? no weapons was found , no people was seen near the house that time and only the victims finger prints are found ! " Tsuna said

\- Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Giotto , Lampo , Daemon , Alaude , Knuckles , Kyoko , Haru , Reborn and the arcobalenos are having a meeting while Bianchi cooks her poison food .

" kufufufu... I think it involved the event a few days ago . " Mukuro said

" H-hahi ! w-what ?! you mean that event ?! " Haru said shaking .

" yeah , it is because i can see them ... " Mukuro said to them with a smile but there is a glint of sadness in his eyes .

" w-what you c-can ?! " Gokudera shouted in surprised .

" that's because Mukuro had been experiment on by the Estraneo famiglia and got the eye o-f... " before Tsuna could finish , Bianchi's scream was heard . As always everyone run to the kitchen to see what happened .

" n-no w-way ... B-bianchi ? " Tsuna said in a disbelieve tone . ' The poisoness hitwomen is dead ?! ' everyone think dumbfounded .

" B-bianchi-san ! somebody get her out of there ! " Kyoko shouted trembling .

" h-hahi ! j-just w-who ?! " Haru said with a scared face .

The sixth death , Bianchi . Her head in now in the sink drowning and drank too much water that went in her lung and not enough air caused her to die .

" I'm very sorry . We tried our best but it was too late . " the doctor said with a sad face .

'_first goes the storm and the rain ~ _

_then goes the mist ,_

_when the cloud goes away ,_

_along the sun too ~~ ._

_Now another storm had left , which weather will be next ?! ' _the little girl sing again .

" storm and rain ? mist ? cloud ? sun and another storm ? ... " Lampo said the main words .

" i-it c-couldn't be ... " Giotto said shocked when he realised the meaning .

" it should be because it fits their flames ! The storm and the rain represent G-san and Asari-san , the mist is Chrome-chan , the cloud is Hibari-san , the sun is Onii-san and the another is Bianchi . " Tsuna said shocked and sad .

" hey guys ! I found a letter at the floor ! It's sent to the Arcobalenoes and the Vongolas . " Knuckle said while running towards them .

" w-what ?! but where ?! " Daemon said wondering where was that letter found .

" beside Bianchi when she died ... I'll pray for her safety at the heavens ." Knuckle yelled .

" so what did they letter said ?! " Reborn said ignoring Daemon and opened the letter .

The letter : **Hello , i bet you are wondering who is this ? well , I'm just someone and decided to tell you that you will find out why and how this happen if you go back the _place_ which is the forest mansion .   
**

" **_that_** forest mansion ?! " Kyoko and Haru said scared .

" yes , we must go ! " Giotto said wanting to take revenge for his friends .

" Indeed , we are planning to go tomorrow , if you don't want then don't come . It is just that you won't know what happen next . " Reborn said and going to upstairs to pack for tomorrow .

" w-what ?! " Kyoko and Haru said .

" we are going , Kyoko-chan , Haru-chan . " Tsuna said to them .

" a-ah .. w-we . are coming with you ... tomorrow ... " Kyoko shutters and Haru nods .

" o-okay ! " Tsuna said and all of them to their rooms .

Midnight , 12.00 am ,

_' hehehehehe_

_the storm was gone ~ _

_now the thunder will too be gone ~_

_When it does the sun will too but_

_the mist will come behind them ~~~ ' _the little girl sing again .

" w-what ?! " everyone jerked up as they heard the song .

" storm ? it mean Bianchi ! Thunder ? Who ? Verde or ... " Tsuna said scared but was interrupt by Giotto .

" it's Lampo ! " Giotto said and everyone rushed to Lamps's room .

It took 5 minutes to arrive at Lampo's room , Giotto knocks the door .

" hey , Lampo ! It's me Giotto ! Open the door ! " Giotto said but no one replies . Finally , Alaude got a vein pop at his head at destroyed the door .

" w-what again ? " Reborn said looking at the room . Junk food packages are all at the floor , a purple paled face - Lampo's face .

" he's been poisoned by the food that seem to hold chemical since it had expired and dead for 5 minutes . " Gokudera who ate a lot of Bianchi's cooking andhave interest in chemical said .

" call the police then . " Reborn said and Yamamoto called .

" h-hey , where is Knuckle ? " Tsuna suddenly remembers there was a ' sun ' the song the girl sang .

" now that you said , where is knuckle ? " Giotto said now realising there's no ' EXTREME ' since Ryohei had died and the other sun is Knuckle right ?

' Knuckle right ? But what if it wasn't him ? It maybe would be ... me . ' Reborn thinks with his fedora shadows his eyes .

" W-what extreme is the problem ! " Knuckle said in a softer tone because it's midnight , you wouldn't want people to complain for shouting in the middle of the night .

" Knuckle ! You're save ! " Giotto said with a happy face .

" of course I am ! What did you think would happen to me ? " Knuckle said with a confused face but then his face turns pale .

" you wouldn't think that I ... " Knuckle said seriously but didn't finish .

" S-sorry , but you are a Sun ... " Tsuna apologised with the others .

" It's okay but I'm not only the sun , Kyo- ... Wait where is Kyoko ? " Knuckle said accepting the apologies but then he thinks that his youngest sister is not there with him .

" Kyo- ... " Again Knuckle didn't finish his sentence and interrupted by Haru's scream .

" w-what is going on ? H-Haru , Haru are you okay ? " Tsuna the first one to walk towards Haru who is kneeling on the ground and mumbling about something .

" It's the little girl ... That girl ... " Haru keep mumbling .

" What girl , Haru ! Pull yourself together ! " Tsuna said shaking Haru's shoulder . Her expression is scary .

" that girl she did it to Kyoko ! " Haru said happily with her stressed face .

" what ? " Tsuna and the others turn behind to see Kyoko .

" terrible . " one word is to describe the situation , Reborn said .

Kyoko is also kneeling on the floor , her eyeballs stab out , her neck was sliced but not everything , her oesophagus is still connect , three over four of the neck is still okay so that she is able to be alive , but important thing is the knife , she is holding the knife with her right hand keep on stabbing herself on the right leg and left leg , then her left hand then her right hand then the rest of the body , she stab repeating the place and numbers ignoring the pain with her normal sweet smile but covered with blood .

" W-what are you doing Kyoko-chan ! " Knuckle reacted and rush towards Kyoko , Kyoko used the knife and stab Knuckleat his forehead . Kyoko then pulled the knife and pushed the knife inside his heart with a scary smile .

" K-Kyoko... " Kunckle said died on the floor . The knife had stab inside his heart and his heart stopped and he's counted died .

\- why didn't no one stop them ? They were shocked that why she did that and was shocked to move .

" s-stop it , Kyoko-chan . " Reborn said not to close with Kyoko as the others snapped from absorbing the death of Knuckle .

" W-what ? W-what have I done ? " Kyoko said like she snapped out of something , like she was possessed .

_' you have killed your brother ~ orange haired onee-san ~~ '_ the little girl said to Kyoko and only Kyoko can hear .

" W-what I-I did ?! I did ! ... It was me ! ... " Kyoko slowly from saying turn to shouting then she started to laugh by herself .

" Kyoko , stop it ! Are you okay ?! Don't hurt yourself " Tsuna said concern for Kyoko slowly moving forward .

" Yeah , Kyoko you should calm down ! " Yamamoto said with a stern and concern face along with Tsuna slowly going towards her .

" Yes , please Kyoko-chan ... " Giotto said with a concern sound .

_' you killed your brother ~ you should die , you must repay your sin of killing your brother ~~ how ? Kill yourself then ~~~ '_ the little girl said to Kyoko again .

" Yea... I should ... " Kyoko said staring at the knife and ignoring her friends calls .

" D-don't ! Ky-Kyoko-chan ! " Tsuna shouted as he and everyone who saw Kyoko holding a knife and ready to stab her heart started moving to her BUT they were to late .

" Goodbye , I am sorry , Knuckle-nii ... " Kyoko said and she is DEAD before Tsuna and the others were able to go her .

" NNOOOOOOOO ! Kyoko-chan! you ... " Haru shouted and went over to Kyoko's body .

" Ne , if Knuckle is Sun then is Kyoko the mist ? Kora ! " Colonello who suddenly appeared said .

" yes , indeed . She took her father side and got Mist but her brothers took her mom side and got Sun . " Verde explain .

Neve : that's for now ! Thank you for reading . Pls review , any bloody comments are always welcome ! ~~


	3. The game

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for following ,

_**RinkuKumiko ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - just wait and see who will survive ~~~ or should I say who die first ?**_

_**AnimeLover - thanks but is there any horror KHR fanfiction here ? Is everyone gonne die ? maybe and the girl is something you will know later and i'm not giving spoilers .**_

Neve : pls enjoy ~

_**Chapter 03 - the flashback of the event**_

" Kufufufu , I found a letter ! " Mukuro said as he picked up a letter near Kyoko's dead body .

" what are you waiting for open it ! " Reborn said as he saw Mukuro staring at the letter .

" Kufufufu ... " Mukuro said as he opened the letter .

the letter :** hello , it's me again . It seems that you didn't go to the forest mansion . You must faster go to there or you are going to lose more of your friends ~**

" w-what , we must leave right now to the forest mansion . " Giotto said along with his brothers friends and his friends . The one who are still alive - Giotto , Daemon , Alaude , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Haru , Reborn , Yuni ( I added her ) , Colonello , Lal Mirch , Fong , Verde , Skull .

" yes . Let's go ! " Tsuna said and walked in front with Giotto and everyone gone to the forest mansion .

after a few hours at the forest mansion ,

" it's still creepy here . " Tsuna said as he saw the abandoned mansion .

" We need to go inside ! " Giotto said and opened the door .

\- what could be waiting inside for them ?

" Eh ? 5 doors ? " Giotto said

" I thought it was the lobby ? " Tsuna said

flashback of the event ,

It was the day , that annual event - the ghost festival . Why other civilian are not there ? Well , this person have sent invitation to some that they want to invite .

A letter with red-black ink ( they think but actually it was blood ) - **Hello , I am organising a festival - Ghost Festival and hope that you and your friends or family can come to this forest mansion . - the organiser , T**a**h**i**e**i** D**o**e**k**a**i**d**** .**

**\- by chance if you dont' understand take out the non-bold words , it will become The Dead . **

Tsuna along with his brother and friends - Gokudera , Yamamoto , Kyoko , Haru , Hibari ( he made a deal with Reborn ) , Mukuro , Chrome , Ryohei , Giotto , G , Asari , Knuckle , Daemon , Lampo , Alaude , Reborn , Yuni ( who wanted to know how it's like for a ghost festival ) , Colonello ( made a bet with Reborn ) , Lal Mirch ( drag by Colonello ) , Fong , Verde ( came for a deal with Reborn ) and finally the idiot who wants to prove his smart , Skull .

They went in the mansion , there was a lobby with a counter , some tables and a staircase with two broken elevator . They decide to walk up the stairs making the old staircase making sounds .

" Hey , don't you think we have enough , shouldn't we go back ? " Skull the first one who is scared said .

" y-yeah ! " Tsuna agreed because he never like these supernatural stuff .

" I , Lampo-sama agreed as well ! " Lampo , your typical Lampo said because he's scared.

" We have to go through this because it's the tradition (Neve : that I made up ) to go through the whole mansion and walk out at the back door . " Giotto said but he forgotten some thing - they must not laugh or _the curse _will be upon those who came in .

" look , the cow is scared ! " G said laughing .

" Yeah , the cow who said ' I will be the brave one and won't be scared like you . ' " Gokudera said while some of the arcobaleno ( just colonello ) is laughing .

_" lalalalalalalalala , _

_you have broken the seal of the c__urse ,_

_now you will suffer the wrath of the curse . " _a little girl sing but everyone ignores it .

One hour later going around the mansion .

" finally ! That was creepy ! " Colonello said and Tsuna , Skull and Lampo nods .

" But it was so real ! That bucket of ' bloody internal organs ' and the knife with blood and the blood scene . " Giotto said as he felt his hyper intuition ( HI ) kicking in warning him it wasn't fake but he ignored it after Reborn said something .

" I bet it was the one who organised the festival did that . " Reborn said

\- but what they didn't know that the organiser is dead and it was a little girl who sent it to everyone in Namimori but others didn't care but them since the others knew they had died and the little girl was recently killed by some killer who wanted to have fun ( about killing ) that came by their house after the death of the organiser .

end of flashback .

" yeah ! " Yuni nods

_' welcome to the forest mansion ,_

_we shall play a game !_

_if you win , you survive , _

_if you lose , you die ~ you die ~ '_ the little girl said

" game ? " everyone said

_' you must be I five groups and a group must have 3 person ,_

_each group go inside and try to survive .'_ the little girl said

" ... Five group ? " Skull said

" yup ... " Tsuna said

\- eventually , they decided -

Group 1 - Giotto , Daemon and Alaude

Group 2 - Tsuna , Mukuro and Yamamoto

Group 3 - Gokudera , Haru and Fong

Group 4 - Yuni , Colonello and Lal Mirch

Group 5 - Reborn , Verde and Skull

" why am I with Reborn ?! " Skull whined but smacked by Reborn .

" okay , are you all ready ? " Giotto said and everyone nods as Giotto opens door 1 , Tsuna opens door 2 , Gokudera opens door 3 , Yuni opens door 4 and Reborn opens door 5 . As they walked in , the doors automatically closed by itself and it couldn't be open from inside .

Door 1 ,

" it's looks like a normal hallway . " Giotto said as they walk .

" Nufufufu , no sign of blood or anything . " Daemon said and Alaude just walk .

Door 2 ,

" is this a kitchen ?! " Tsuna said as they walked into a kitchen .

Door 3 ,

" living room ? Seriously ? " Gokudera said as he walked into a living room with only a television in it .

" Hahi ? Living room ... " Haru said surprised , she was waiting for something scary .

Door 4 and Door 5 ,

" we are at the rooftop ? " Yuni said to Colonello and Lal Mirch suddenly a hand touch Yuni's shoulder and she looked behind .

" Chaos , Yuni . It seems like our doors connect . " Reborn said and Verde start to write in his journal .

" Indeed , Reborn oji-sama . " Yuni said as they continue to walk .

Neve : that's for now , sorry no blood today . The next chapter will have more blood or deaths . Thank you for reading and pls review !


	4. The cementary

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR ! Before I start my chapter I would like to :

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - sorry, this don't have any blood. Wait for the next chapter, my friend.**_

_**AnimeLover - I can only say one word - LOL .**_

_**CP 14 u no who - oh u bet I know who , how could you ! **_

Neve : there might be wrong spelling or wrong grammar. Enjoy then.

_**Chapter 04 - The cemetary **_

Door 1 - Giotto , Alaude and Daemon had walked for a few hours at the long hallway ,

" hey is that a door ? " Giotto said , he's getting tired with the 'we're walking the long hallway without a destination' walk.

" hn " means- yes , idiot blonde- Alaude said.

" nufufufu , indeed . " Daemon said with his usual smirk.

Door 2 - Tsuna , Mukuro and Yamamoto is in the kitchen wondering and met a door that Giotto and his group found,

" hey , did you hear that ? I think I heard a sound from this door ... Wait , HHIIEE there was a door here ?! " Tsuna screamed as Mukuro and Yamamoto came by him just in time to hear some voices.

' Hey , a door ! ' a sound familiar like a idiot blonde boss.

' Hn ! ' means-no shouting, idiot blonde- , just like a plantinum blonde prefect.

' Nufufufu ~~~~ ' another sound like a annoying melon head.

" Giotto ?! Alaude ! Daemon ! " Tsuna shouted happy to see his brother.

" Tsuna~~ it was so boring walking ... " Giotto said blabbing about you know what- the long hallway.

" H-hahaha... " Tsuna and Yamamoto can only sweatdrops.

" Hn " means- shut up , idiot blonde- Alaude hn and knock his head with his handcuffs.

while Mukuro and Daemon there ' nufufufuing , kufufufuing '.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it.

_' Many many ,pretty red blood~ try to survive, my fellow players. ' _the girl sing as Giotto and Tsuna shutters.

Suddenly , the floor is flood by blood.

Door 3 - Gokudera , Haru and Fong is in the living room. They are waiting for something scarier.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it.

Suddenly the rooms light went off and on.

" hahi ! Something wrong here ! " Haru shouted scared.

" Of course , something's wrong here! stupid women ! Or else, the lights won't go on and off ! " Gokudera shouted at Haru.

" I'm not a stupid women , Baka dera. " Haru yelled back at him, she got ' baka dera ' from Lambo apparently.

" I'm not a baka dera. I have names , stupid women ! " Gokudera yelled back at Haru. They completely forget that the situation is bad. Very bad.

" Guys, I think it's the wrong time to fight. " Fong said with a stern face as Gokudera and Haru look at him guilty.

" yes. " Gokudera and Haru said guilty.

_' be aware of your surroundings, don't let it catch you or you can't see reality anymore, my fellow players ~ ' _the girl sing to them and the lights went dim.

Suddenly , then the tv starts to make the 'buzzz...' sounds like when malfunction , then the screen turns greyish. A hand reached out from the tv.

" Hahi , a-a h-hand ! " Haru screamed while Gokudera and Fong looked at the tv, hoping it's just a prank.

' _I'm going to drag you with me ~~ into the non-exsitence world. _' the voice sounded like a women in her middle 30s.

" w-what ?! " Haru shouted scare.

" What the F*** ?! " Gokudera shouted angrily.

" Calm down you two. We should plane before taking action. " Fong said calmly but if you see his face , he's sweating a lot.

" Un. " both Gokudera and Haru nods.

Room 4 and Room 5 connected. Reborn , Yuni , Skull , Verde , Colonello and Lal walk down the stairs. They were at the rooftop , now they are walking down a dark stairs.

" Hey where do you think we are going to ? " Skull asked and they finnaly arrived down the stairs it was empty until they heard.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it. And three doors appeared.

" How much doors do they have ?! " Skull whined and Reborn kicked him.

" Now now, let's separate to three groups then. Since it wants us to go , then we should move on. No point staying here. We have to work this out. We can survive this ! " Yuni said half smiling , her eyes shows sadness but disappear another second. Only the best of the best , Reborn can see it.

" Yeah ! Let's got then ! Me and Lal , one group ! " Colonello said smiling. In such situation , only he and Yamamoto can be like this care free In such situation. Colonello holds Lal's hand as he went in the first door along while smiling to them.

" I want to go with Yuni-chan ! " Skull yelled and then got kicked by Reborn.

" No. You can't even protect her. I'll go with her, lackey. " Reborn said smirking.

" Argh ! Fine , then I will go with Verde ! " Skull shouted, he don't want to be with that hitman.

" w-what ? Fine. " Verde said uncaring holding his notebook continuing to write.

" Then, I will follow Reborn oji-sama. " Yuni said smiling brightly.

" Why are you smiling so brightly in such situation , Yuni ! " Skull yelled scared but soon was dragged by Verde to the second door.

' Because this is the last time I can smile. ' Yuni thinks to herself sadly. She got a vision , a cementary ? Her body ... She's gonna die and she knows it. She after all is a sky arcobaleno.

" No , this is not the last time you can smile, Yuni. " Reborn said after reading her mind.

" hahaha, you're right , Reborn oji-sama. " Yuni said and open the third door. Reborn walked in front and missed the sad smile on Yuni's face.

' I might be young but I can still see the future, Reborn oji-sama. ' Yuni thinks as she walks behind Reborn. Lal, Colonello, Verde, Skull, Reborn and Yuni have their destiny decided as they walk further inside, the others ? They will survive , won't they ?

Neve : this is for now. Sorry that's a bit short. The next should have more blood. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. The truth ( part 1 )

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR. Before I start another new chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - you'll find out the next chapter !**_

_**AnimeLover - lol and you just gave me a great idea !**_

Neve : be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar.

**_Chapter 05 - The truth ( part 1 )_**

Room 1&amp;2, the blood is still rising,

" HIIIIEEE ! B-b-blood ! " Tsuna shouted as the blood rise till his knee while the baseball player is looking at the blood and is fascinated by how it could pile up despite it's a liquid form.

" WHAT DO WE DO ?! " Giotto yelled like an idiot and got hit by a certain prefect blonde and pouts at the prefect blonde.

" Nufufufu/Kufufufu, It's just illusions. " Mukuro and Daemon said as the blood disappears.

' _You have passed the first test, now to the second test~ But you will see food that can be eaten on your way !_ ' he little girl sang and three doors appeared.

" She said we passed the first test ? And we are going to the second test ?! " Tsuna said scared.

" there's three doors here. We should hold three groups with 2 people then. " Giotto said thinking.

" hahaha, I want to go with Tsuna ! " Yamamoto said uncaring what just happen.

" No ! I want to go with Tsunayoshi. " Mukuro said fighting.

" okay, calm down. We have two illusionist, a swordsman, two people having hyper institution and a prefect that can se through illusions. " Giotto said thinking.

Soon, the chosen group -

Group 1 - Giotto and Alaude

Group 2 - Tsuna and Mukuro

Group 3 - Yamamoto and Daemon

" okay, ready ? " Giotto asked as he is going to open the first door.

" hahaha, yup ! " Yamamoto said happily while going to open the third door.

" un. " Tsuna said unsurely.

" for safety, Goodbye, nii-chan, Yamamoto, Alaude-san. It was very nice to meet you. " Tsuna then said looking at the door.

' how about me ? ' Daemon thinks as he just watch Tsuna open the door.

" w-what, Tsuna we a-are... " Giotto tired to cheer his brother up but was replied by the sound of the door slammed.

" ...going to come out alive. Just you wait, Tsuna. " Giotto continue his sentence as he opens the door and walk inside with Alaude. After they walked inside, the door disappeared.

\- What shall wait for them inside ?

Room 3, the lights become even dim every second. Now not only one hand is seen but the half of the body is seen. To make it worse, there's so much television popped out from nowhere !

" What kind of damn S*** is this ? " Gokudera yelled as he bomb the next hand near him.

" Keep calm, Gokudera. Miura-san, your right ! " Fong said as he watches Haru being pulled. Her right hand, her left hand, right leg, left leg all being caught by the different hands. Soon, all the hands went to Haru and grab her with a lot of force. Fong and Gokudera couldn't help her because they, themselves haven't finish the hands. After hitting it, it waits for a while and pop out again until Gokudera uses Storm flame to decompose it. By the time Fong and Gokudera finishes the hands, they went to see Haru who scream loudly a few second ago and stop which is very weird.

They arrived and saw her body ripped out and lots of blood ! The hands, legs, even her body continue to be ripped - her internal organs, skin, eyeballs, ears, lip, nose and even the head got riped out by the hands. Seeing it, the hands were so strong. Then they saw a paper beside Haru.

The paper : 

A new Tv show called -' Destroying the human bodies slowly ' by an actor called Haru Miura is released ! Look in if you don't chicken out !

" What the F***, it really took her to the non-existence place like inside the Tv ?! " Gokudera yelled as Fong looks at Haru's body sadly.

" _congratulations, you have passed my test ! Now you can rest till the next test !_ " a girl's sound is heard. " the little girl is heard by them as the lights turned in and Haru's body disappeared and the Tv is on, on the channel - Destroying the human bodies slowly. It said how Haru got torture by ripping her bodies part slowly and painfully with force or weapon which have acid, stab at her legs, small metal rod heated and put on Haru's stomach to be burn a hole and goes inside to her internal organs and a lot more. All together is just sick.

Room 4&amp;5, they go separated to three groups.

The group 1, Lal and Colonello went inside a room full of traps,

" wah, there's so many weapons. " Colonello being an idiot wanted to touch one of the weapons on the floor.

" Hey, idiot ! Don't touch it, it migh-t AAAAHHHHHHH, " Lal said and a knife passed by Colonello stab at her right eye, the knife contains acid which burned her right eye.

" L-Lal ! " Colonello went to see if she's alright or not, but he didn't notice there's 5 arrow coming towards him.

" You Idiot ! " Lal said pushed him to the side and she got shoot by the five arrow.

' s***, it has poison ! Lucky, Colonello didn't got shoot by it... ' Lal thinks as she feel the pain from the arrows.

" Lal ! Lal ! " Colonello shouted Lal's name as he walks towards her.

" Idiot, watch your surroundings. Be careful next time ! " Lal said shouted while smiling at Colonello.

" I'm sorry. I was careless, and you got shoot by the poison arrows ! " Colonello said holding Lal's head on his lap while crying.

" Don't cry, idiot ! You should laugh ! You always laugh !It's not your fault, okay ? Live, Colo -cough and spit blood out- Nello...good-cough again-by... " Lal said as she dies. Her hair covered her right eye and she was smiling even though there's blood on her face.

" Lal, you finally smiled. You look so pretty. " Colonello said happily, he have a smile but his eyes were covered by his hair. His eyes now have no emotion at all.

" I'll live like you say, Lal... " Colonello said walking towards the door, as he gets closer the poison arrows aim for him. Shooting him till he reach the door and he falls.

" hahaha, Lal, I can meet with you soon. " Colonello said and that was his last words. He smiled at his death.

' _a ra, so sad. They didn't passed the test. _' the girl said but her voice is happy not even a single sadness in it.

Group 2 - Verde and Skull went into a room that is a lab. They search separated to see if they can find anything useful.

" T-this is a cure ! A cure to break the curse. " Verde yelled happily as he found a certain data.

" T-there is ?! " Skull said surprised and happy.

" yup, but it said it need a sacrifice in this room to get the other to be alive. " Verde then said seriously as Skull step back and he step on a button.

" W-what ?! AHHHHH ! " Skull said as he dropped down a hole that seem to appear after he stepped on the button.

" S-Skull ! " Verde said shocked and behind him a monitor was working showing Skull.

" H-Hey , are you okay ?! " Verde asks as Skull stands up and starts walking which stepped on a button, the walls moved closer and big spiky metal things have appeared.

" W-what ? " Skull said scared as he falls down over a string, he falls and his neck tangle on a rope. Not only that, he accidentally pushed on a button and the string pushed up making him struggle as his neck was tied by the rope, making it harder to breathe. Soon the walls comes closer and ' SPLAT '. The walls soon go back to its original place leaving a rope with Skull's bloody body. His body is full of holes and some parts of he body drop on the floor. Verde can only watch his partner getting killed.

' _Congratulations, you have passed. Now use that to help your friends with it._ ' this time it is not a little girl who said it, it sounded like a middle-aged women.

" who are you ? " Verde said as he looks behind to find a middle age women. Who is the middle age women ?

Group 3 - Reborn and Yuni walks and saw a kitchen. But suddenly, Yuni disappeared.

" Yuni ! Where are you ? Yuni ! " Reborn called loudly.

" _hehe, you can't find her anymore. She's a girl who can see the future, she must be die so she couldn't ruin my plan._ " a little girl said as she appeared in front of Reborn. The little have her left eyes covered and shows her bloody red-eye. She have a creepy smile and her white dress is full of blood.

" What, did you did to Yuni ?! " Reborn said angrily.

" _Look inside the fridge._ " the little girl said laughing and disappeared.

" What ?! " Reborn said as he saw a bucket with internal organs. He didn't care, he went and see inside the fridge and he dropped his gun. What did he saw ?!

Neve : that's all. Thank you for reading. Hope that's enough blood.


	6. The truth ( part 2 )

Neve : Hello, everyone. I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter I would like to :

Thank you for reviewing,

**_AnimeLover - me_** **_too, I ship Colonello and Lal._**

Neve : Be aware of wrong speloling or wrong grammar. pls enjoy then.

**_Chapter 06 - The Truth ( part 2 )_**

Group 1 - Giotto and Alaude,

" why do we have to walk this long hallway again ?! " Giotto wailed as he walked through the long hallway, tired and sad.

" Hn. " means - because you took the wrong path, Alaude said unhappy.

" look another two doors ! " Giotto yelled happily, as he skips towards it.

" which door should I choose ? Right, left... " Giotto said happily as he pops a flower out of nowhere, and started to pluck the flower petals one by one.

" ...disgrace of the Vongola's. " Alaude said huffs.

" wwuuaahh, Alaude, you're my cloud guardian so don't do that ! " Giotto wailed, sounding very unhappy.

" ..which door ? " Alaude asked ignored the earlier question.

"...left. " Giotto said as he went to the left door and went inside with Alaude beside him.

Inside the right door - ' Che, he avoid me again. Next time, he wouldn't. ' the little girl's voice was heard.

" hey, I suppose this is the last door ! " Giotto said happily, when he was going to open the door, his HI warned him, do not open the door. He was gonna tell Alaude but Alaude opened the door.

" *sob*...*sob*...*music boxes sound*... " the room, was pitch black, there are some furniture, they were deciding, should they go in or not ?

" someone's crying and those are music from the small music boxes..." Giotto said, getting a bad feeling.

" *sob*...*sob*... " as both Giotto and Alaude walks inside, they us aw a little girl crying, but her back is facing them so they couldn't see her face.

" h-hey, Alaude ! " Giotto yelled at Alaude who is going to touch the little girl.

Giotto's HI told him, don't touch the girl. Something terrible is going to happen. He yelled for Alaude but it was too late as Alaude have already touch the shoulder of the little girl. The sobs and the music have stopped at the same time, the only door to escaped have closed and locked by itself, with a ' bang '.

" w-what ! What's going on ! " Giotto said scared as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

" mister...if you want to open the door, please...use the key at the closet in front of me... " the little girl said softly. When Giottto want to thank the little girl, she turned causing Alaude to jump back.

The little have short black hair till her cheek, her eyeball are not there, as they can only see red blood flowing down her cheek, with a wide smile plastered on the little girl's face.

" y-you are ?! " Giotto said trying to give time to Alaude to reach for the keys.

" I'm a doll...made from my own skin...but I'm here...to kill you...mister... " the little girl said as she is suddenly is in front of Giotto, grabbing him with strength that no little girl has.

" A-Alaude, hurry up ! " Giotto yelled as Alaude is finding the key at the closet. The little girl closen the gap between them, with her hands hall holding a giant axe full of blood.

* SPlaSH * Alaude opened the closet, a few dolls like the little girl dropped out, but they are covered with blood, red crimson blood dripping on the floor.

" hehehe...mister...they are victim...killed and made from their own skin...hehehe" the little girl said as she took the axe up and

* SPlAT * blood dripping down...who have been hurt or killed ?

Group 2 - Tsuna and Mukuro,

" kufufufu, this looks like a basement. " Mukuro said as he walks down he stairs with Tsuna behind him.

" HHHIIIEEE, is that...?! " Tsuna said as he saw something white and some red things, he recognised them.

Dead bodies of familiar faces appeared.

" HHHIIIEEE ! WHY ARE THEY ALL HERE ?! I thought they were dead. " Tsuna yelled scared behind Mukuro.

" yes, they were suppose to. " Mukuro said as he took his trident out.

" then...this is ? " Tsuna asked as the dead bodies start moving.

" the resurrection of the death. " Mukuro said as the dead bodies, with blood and body parts cuts, ripped a part, start to attack them using the weapons they used before, when they were alive. Then Asari from behind, took his sword behind Mukuro, Tsuna saw it yelled Mukuro's name, and Mukuro turned his face, the knife closer to his face and

* ClaNCk * Mukuro dropped down on the floor, with blood dripping down from his heart and neck, the neck was twisted a bit. what happened next ? Did Mukuro died and leave Tsuna behind, defenceless and their old friend attacked him, or killed him ?

Group 3 - Yamamoto and Daemon,

" Nufufufu...a training room ?! " Daemon said, what kind of sick joke is this ! A training room which something is gonna pop out and try to kill them ?!

" a-ahhhh ! Look a dead body ! " Yamamoto said pointing at Bianchi with poisoness food on her hands, as she went closer to them.

Oh, Daemon just have to opened his mind.

" Nufufufu, sacred ? " Daemon said as he took his staff and hit Bianchi.

" it's so interesting ! " Yamamoto said laughing while he sliced Lampo to the floor.

Room 3 - Gokudera and Fong are still alive. Eventhough they have killed people before, but this is just sick. Haru keeps on getting torture by everything, heated steel or the Iron, potions, knifes flying at her, hitting her at the the heart, eyeball or internal organs pulling in and out, getting slice into half of a quarter, minced into meat, and being reborn again to be torture again.

" ...I pity Muira-san... " Fong said sadly.

" I think I'm gonna puke again. " Gokudera siad as he's face turned green.

_' hello people still existing in the real world. Your current last boss of this game is unable for the mean time so I'll be taking in her place ~~ hehe ~~ ' _it's a young boy's voice.

" w-what ?! " Golidera yelled, not very happy.

' let's proceed the nest test shall we ~~ ' the boy said happily.

the room dimmed and they saw shadows. When the shadow is closer enough, they saw the suppose to be dead Kyoko and Haru. Kyoko, without her eyeballs gone, and bloody smiling face, walking in an unnatural way toward them while Haru, her right eye is stabbed with a knife containing acid, Haru have no smile but she had a face said her pain, with internal organs hanging on, her stomach, because her stomach and a hole, her hands and legs were broken with blood dripping down.

Room 4 &amp; 5 -

Groups 1 - DEAD.

Group 2 - Last survivor, Verde.

" w-what ?! W-Who are you ? " Verde asked, cautious towards the ghost women in d'oro to find her.

_' I'm Shineyo Shiko. Please look through those files, you will find a piece of paper. A speacial one. You and your friends really need it. ' _the women said.

The special paper seems to be a piece from a newspaper. The paper showed four pictures. A picture of the middle-aged lady in front of him, a little girl and a little boy. They seems to be like a twin due to their faces, and a teenager girl. Only one paragraph can be seen properly :

_The police have found their dead bodies of the middle aged women, Shineyo Shiko and her eldest daughter, Shineyo Ena at their houses. They have died because a criminal have bardge into their houses and played the **game** with them. The mother died first because she's protecting the children, the teenager girl have been raped before dead, the twins consits of a little boy and girl seems to be alive, thanks to their mother but they are traumatize and sent to the mental hospital for their lives. A few days later, there seems to have a case, concerning about the neighbourhood died as they were played with a game. They were torture and died painfully._

" w-wait ! Y-you mean this is... just a game ?! " Verde said, as his smart brain, gave the conclusion.

_' Indeed. My son and daughters have died again due to some robbers that came here but because of that man who traumatize them, they have come to play a game with people. Starting from you and your friends is just a pure coincidence. Please stop them. '_ the middle-aged lady said as she disappeared.

Group 3 - Last survivor,

He opened the fridge, to find a pale Yuni. Reborn grabbed Yuni out but it seems like something is sticking her in. Reborn finally found the source, which is Yuni's frozen blood. He saw that his ' niece ' have been killed and the bucket containing ne'er all organs should be hers.

" WHY ?! " Reborn yelled, sad. The last sky arcobaleno have died. Reborn didn't kept the promise with Luce, to protect her daughter and granddaughter.

" Reborn, there is still a way to save her. " Verde said, he have gone through the door, the women said. He found Yuni dead and Reborn in the floor looking a him.

Neve : **There is a way to save her ? What will happen in the next chapter ? The next chapter will be the last chapter, hope all of you had fun reading this ~**


	7. Game Over or is it ?

Neve : hello, people ! This is the last chapter of the little girl. Be aware of any wrong grammar or spelling.

Group 1 - Giotto and Alaude,

* SPlASH * the blood dripped down, showing a hand was chopped off on the floor. Whose hand ? Alaude's.

" A-Alaude ! " Giotto said shocked and sad.

" Che. Disgrace of a leader. " Alaude said smikring, even though it hurts.

" w-wuahh ! Alaude ! Don't say that ! " Giotto wails.

" hehehe, mister...interrupted...I couldn't kill him...so die, the two of you ! " the little girl said, laughing madly as she looks at them, holding the axe. She charged towards them, but then she seems to unable to run towards them. She look at her right hand, the one holding an axe, was chained to the closet with a handcuff ? Well, when she chopped off, Alaude's hand, Alaude manage to chain her hand, with the other hand.

" here. Key. " Alaude said, throw the keys toward Giotto and he gripped his right hand, bleeding.

" hurry up. " Giotto said as he stuck the key inside, the. Sound of the handcuffs that are not gonna hold longer, because it's being cut off by the axe.

" hehehehe, you...two mister SHALL BE MY FAVOURITE DOLLS ~~~~ hehehehe ! " the girl said madly, as she charged towards them.

Giotto opened the door and dragged Alaude out, is when the girl broke free, the girl dashed towards them with the wicked smile, ' BaNG ! ' the door slammed shut. Giotto and Alaude was out, the girl slammed into the door. But this didn't stop the girl, she's planning to break the door with the axe.

" phew, glad that's ove- ?! R-RUN ! " Giotto said as he and Alaude was outside, thinking it was save. But then the door was broken to half by the axe, showing the girl with her twisted bloody face.

" hehehehe...NOW DIE ! " the little girl yelled happily, as she holds her axe up, and cuts them randomly. Giotto and Alaude then runs into random doors, trying to lose the little girl from killing them.

Group 2 - Tsuna and Mukuro,

" Mukuro ! " Tsuna said shocked as he saw Mukuro slowly fallen down, with his neck totally twisted, stabbed a few times by Asari and arrows by G.

The other used to be friends, charge towards Tsuna, with inhumanly speed. When Knuckle hits Tsuna with his fists. Tsuna closes his eyes, to accept the fact he's gonna die !

30 seconds have past, why couldn't he feel anything ? Tsuna reopened his eyes, and saw his own death ? He watch his own body, as his brother's friends killed him.

" Okay, that's so damn weird ! It's almost like an...illusion ! Yes, Mukuro ! I know you're there ! " Tsuna said shocked. The people in front of him, thing that could deceive their eyes can only be an illusion.

" Kufufufu...you finally found out. Now let's head towards that door. " Mukuro said, as he points to another door. He completely alright with no harm done, because that was just an illusion.

" okay. " Tsuna said, as the both of them left the place.

When they got out, the think they heard Giotto's " Run idiots ! " yell. They turn behind, to find a Running Giotto and a have lost an arm Alaude, running towards them, with a little girl who holds an axe chasing them.

" Mukuro...Giotto is chasing up on us, should we run for it ? " Tsuna asked. Giotto's getting closer, as the little girl's face brighten for bloodlust as she saw Tsuna and Mukuro.

" hehehehe...more people to...become dolls...to be with me till the rest of my life...hehehe " the little girl said, smiling as her face looks more twisted.

" Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, we of course must run run run ! " Mukuro yelled sweat dropping as he runs with Tsuna. Soon Giotto catches up with them.

" what did you do ? " Tsuna asked Giottto, avoiding the axe which almost stabbed his leg.

" I did nothing, okay I just touch her shoulder. She wanted to play a game. Which is to make us dolls ! " Giotto screamed.

" disgrace of a leader's fault. " Alaude said, unhappy as he runs.

" kufufufu, I found another door ! " Mukuro said pointing in front.

" let's go in ! "

Group 3 - Yamamoto and Daemon,

" hahaha...why couldn't they just die ! " Yamamoto said, there might be a laugh, but actually he's quite annoyed. He slashed their head, separated their bodies, but they still manage to join their parts back like they weren't chopped off.

" Nufufufufu...because they already are dead. " Daemon said as he creates an illusion, to distract them.

" How to escape this place ? " Yamamoto said as wiped his sword with a spare handkerchief, so the blood won't stain on his sword.

" Nufufufu, or we could use that door. " Daemon said, as he spotted a door. Yamamoto nods as they walks towards the door. Opening to find 4 people crashing with them. Giotto, Alaude, Mukuro, Tsuna stop in front of Yamamoto and Daemon. The little girl's footstep could be heard, four of them forced their legs up, as they pulled Yamamoto with Daemon along with them.

" hehehe...YOU COULDNT RUN AWAY FROM MMMEEE ! " the little girl yelled as she holds the axe up high. *SMaRSh* *SMaRSh* *SMaRSh* The little girl keep doing the same thing as it missed again and again.

" Nufufufu...why didn't you just use illusions instead ? " Daemon said as he puts on an illusions of them running out, and the little girl with their ' dead ' friends ran out.

" kufufufu..." Mukuro can only laughs.

" good point. Should have done that earlier. " Yamamoto nods with Giotto beside him.

" now we have to find the rest of the people. " Tsuna said as they all went outside with. This time with illusions covering them of course.

With Verde and Reborn,

" There's only the way to solve this curse. " Verde said, he took the paper the women gave him,to Reborn.

" to find the doll girl and turn her into a doll ? " Reborn said unsure and he finds it so weird. Why a doll ?

" yup, it's seems like it. " Verde said, rearranging his glasses.

" so how to find her ? " Reborn asked, they hadn't seen a girl yet.

" it says here, find your friends. They must have encounter with the girl. " Verde said as he head towards the door.

" let's go. " Reborn said, and Verde huffs ' I don't need you to say that. '.

Back to Yamamoto, Giotto, Alaude, Mukuro, Tsuna, and Daemon,

" so tell me...why didn't the illusion work on the girl ?! " Giotto said yelling, behind them is the girl.

" hehehehe...more dolls ! " the girl mumbles loudly.

" hey, look ! Reborn and Verde ! W-wait...HHHHIIIIEEE ! WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH THAT BUTTON ?! " Tsuna yelled as they saw Verde gonna push a red button. A transparents glass/plastic wall from the ceiling is slowing coming down.

Giotto got in first. Alaude then falls down, Daemon helped him, but they got caught by the little girl. The little girl smashed their head and other parts of the body with the axe. When the little girl took their skin, she had a small chibi doll of them with blood of course. When she's done, Tsuna was almost there but then he had to be clumsy as he falls. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna but they were to late, the glass have closed, and they're at the other side of the glass with the girl !

" Tsuna ! Yamamoto ! " Giotto can only yell, but he couldn't do anything. This when Gokudera and Fong comes out with storm flames burning the little girl's hands off Tsuna and Yamamoto before they become dolls.

" Fu*k ! Run faster baseball idiot and Juudaime ! " Gokudera yelled as he opens the door beside the glass, while Fon throw flames at the little girl.

How did they escaped the Kyoko and Haru ? Nope they aren't gone. Gokudera and Fong took advantage of their flames, throws some at them and ran out, with Gokudera cursing and soon they spotted Reborn and Verde. They run towards them, as Reborn shot Kyoko and Haru down.

" So tell us how to do this again ?! " Reborn said, as he saw Verde drawing something with a chalk. The little girl outside is stabbing the glass with the axe. The glass shows cracks and it seems like it couldn't handle much.

" everyone drip your blood on this and say ' Rewind Curse of the doll girl ! '. " Verde said as he passes the knife around as he drops his blood first. The girl broke the glass and everyone's have dropped their blood on to the floor. They quickly yelled ' Rewind Curse of the doll girl ! '. The little girl yelled, as everything disappeared. Leaving the little girl holding her head as she knee on the wooden floor, then she slowly disappeared in to thin air, as she mouthed some words.

" This is more like the house, we went during the festival. " Fong said as he see the surroundings. Everyone then head home, to find everyone else alive.

In the End, Everyone got revived back and is eating dinner. Everyone is happy, only Reborn was left to think about the words the little girl said before she disappeared. Reborn was the one who could get the word of the little girl. "It's not over." - the girl said.

" finally, a good dinner ! " Giotto yelled as everyone else nods their head, continue to dig in their dinner. Little did they know, the dinner they are trying to finish is made from human flesh. **Who's flesh, that's not so good to be asked. But is it really the end ? **

" hey, I found a ring in this meat ! " Giotto said as he pulled the ring from the delicious meat they were eating. Some also had rings. They found 6 rings of the Varia, 7 rings of the Mare rings and 1 indigo pacifier. Or is a new game gonna begin ? It was an awkward silence before they heard the little girl's voice, whispering as the wind blew. It's not over, repeating again and again.

Neve : What does that mean ? Were they the meat ? So this is the crappy ending, or do someone want a second story, KHR : The Once upon a time ? It's gonna be a horror one, but I'm thinking of crossing it with another anime. Any suggestion ? BTW, I might totally have not enough time to write any of those.

Official- KHR : The little girl ( Completed, 15th March 2015 )


End file.
